bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Ratings
This was a community poll to decide if we should keep the Lego Bionicle:Rating System, but it has now ended. The conclusion was to keep the rating system, with some major revisions to the concept. Keep #ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin It's sorta our thing, you know? A unique quality of this wiki that I would be sad to see go. I can see how it would be considered pointless and tedious to do, but perhaps with some major revisions to the concept, like the ones Racht suggested, it could work. #Racht 00:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps if my idea was somewhat implemented, it could work out. #[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king How can we caution a troublemaker without having to block them without it? How can we reward hard workers? #Hammerise It's not that bad, and I think it could work out if we improve it.. # -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) It's got its problems, but I think it needs to be fixed, not thrown out. #[[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) It's a good way of rewarding editors. Not keep #Captain Kazi----- Talk I have to say the whole point thing is really getting old. Besides, it does nothing to IP's anyway. #MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } - I think that it mostly gets in the way. Also I think that the three warnings system is efficient. Auserv: what if somebody who gets a rating that high doesn't want to be a Rollbacker? #Matoro183 (Talk) 01:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) - I'm not an active editor here, but I have witnessed several problems with changing a user's rating instead of blocking them after a warning. #I say wah wah waaahhh..... No points to go please. Anything else with that? I mean To reward just say "good job mate!" and bad(vandalism) get out of here you stinkuh!!! And don't come back for (however long they're blocked. Except in a more calm and professional way...[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 01:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) # Boss Giovanni 16:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) My vote was removed for some reason. I do not want to keep the Rating System. Comments I won't vote right away. I would, however, like for the staff to see my idea before I vote. Please here for my idea on the Rating System. Racht 21:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :That is basically what is happening right now, with a few minor tweaks here and there. And is this a "yes", or a "no"? It sounds like a yes from what I read. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::If we decide to keep it, by some chance, honestly I wouldn't mind taking over the Rating System, but it seems like since I have a lot of responsibilities on here already (To-Do List Manager, Personal Image Enforcer, User of the Month Manager, and of course the regular sysop/bcrat responsibilities), we could give one of my jobs to Kazi or you or MG if that was to happen. ::BTW, shouldn't Daiku be allowed to have a say in this? The Rating System was his idea to begin with, you know. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure he would understand, he only helps out here because he thinks we need help, otherwise he'd be over at BS01. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Toa Makao just made a really good point--the rating system is at least good for meting out punishment. If it's gone, we have to return to the inefficient "you get three warnings before you're blocked" system which is even more trouble to keep track of then a rating template. ::::Another change I just thought of that could make the rating system seem less pointless is at 15 points (or 20, or whatever full pointage would be) you get rollback powers. That way there's something to work for aside from a big number on your user page. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I'm listening... and thanks ;). But a big number on your user page is still something you can show off and use to set an example with. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :That's what the three day ban is for, no other wiki uses a system like this. And do we have somebody who can check every single user every month and give (or take) points? I don't think so, unless Kazi wants to do it. I want no part in the rating system if we do decide to keep it. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) No matter, I'm sure there'll be another admin who wants your job Panaka. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king I don't know that Avlok's vote should count - he/she has only made three edits - Userpage, Kazi's talkpage, and this vote (which was the first edit made). I don't think that's enough time here to be considered part of the community. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, but didn't I protect the page to keep this from happening? And are you back yet, Daiku? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::MG: The three-warnings system isn't very efficient, because it's harder to keep track of. Unless we were actually putting warnings on their userpage, it's less efficient then having to check their talk page and see if/how many times they've been warned. Also, MG, I don't think anyone who has dedicated the time to get full points wouldn't want rollback powers. ::PL: You said "no other wiki uses a system like this"--why exactly is that a bad thing? It gives us something unique over other wikis, and it seems a waste to get rid of something that could possibly attract more attention here. Also, I already said that I would take over the rating system if someone took over one my jobs. ::Daiku: I agree... For that matter, Reptilia is a fairly new member too, who hasn't particularly shown an interest in helping the community. (In fact, he just said he wouldn't be coming on much anymore--frankly the opinion of someone who doesn't plan to stick around to help the community doesn't really matter in an important matter like this.) We need to establish some rules about voting. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:10, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I found out on TPE that his mother died. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :DN: I'm guessing that's a no... I'll put your vote under don't keep. :MG: In any case, he, Avlok, and BG are all very new members. Are we allowing their votes to count or what? Anyone who's been here for less than a week but has an opinion on the rating system already obviously just doesn't like it because they aren't accustomed to it. :Matoro183: Just because there's problems with the way people run the rating system doesn't mean the whole thing should be done away with, right? It seems sorta unreasonable to me. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've removed my vote against the rating system, I'll take you up on your offer Auserv, what wiki job should I do? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I didn't expect that. Looks like the poll is now in favor of keeping the rating system. Assuming it stays that way till Wednesday, I would rather you take over UotM for me, since I'm always late and you always have to remind me anyway, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:34, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll add that to my jobs list on my page. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Tecnically, not. The poll ends July Ninth. One day left. Alot can change in one day. Just wait and see what happens. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Ehh, I figured Swert would vote no. Everyone from BS01 hates the rating system (along with every other policy here that doesn't match BS01--remember all that trouble Bold Clone put us through over the past tense?). Anyway, PL, are you changing your vote to yes or staying neutral? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm staying neutral, I don't mind what happens to the rating system either way. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::I've got an idea for if we decide to keep the system, I'll post it in the forums. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:34, 8 July 2008 (UTC) This is hard for me to decide. I know I put not keep but in a way it still has its uses. So I may just change my vote. Captain Kazi----- Talk 8 July 2008 :Well, this is Bioniclepedia, not BS01. So would you really take their opinion into consideration? This rating system is unique to Bioniclepedia because no other Bionicle Wiki implements this idea. Granted, it would be wise to keep this. (Wait, so Boss Giovanni's vote doesn't count, right? He said he doesn't edit here.) Racht 21:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry Racht, but as this Wiki allows all people to decide, anyone should be able to vote. ::If you were on BS01, you'd understand that. Anyway, the ratings system is FINE, but you guys need a better way to control it. Also, if the staff will look at the Template Talk for Rating, you'll find I have a fix for you guys. Enjoy it. --BS01 Swert Talk 22:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Racht: I'm not particularly sure if we should count his vote or not, since this is a community poll, not particularly a poll for people who just pass by to say they don't like the idea. I suppose until we set up some concrete regulations for voting, his vote can stay. Otherwise, we'll look stupid if we don't count his vote but do count, for example, Swert's, because he isn't really here to edit either. :::Swert: Like I said to Matoro183, it seems like a waste to me to get rid of the rating system just because it isn't run properly, you know? Assuming it does stay, I'll be taking over it. I plan to start it over (put everyone back to 0) and run it in a way that no one should complain about, that doesn't show favoritism to admins or discriminate against people the admins don't like. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:58, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::...Apparently Swert has left B-Pedia. I'm removing his vote, in that case. If he decides to come back, we can add it back. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:11, 9 July 2008 (UTC)